


A New Breed

by Greenhorne



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Alien Series, Alien: Isolation (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Creampie, Cum In Throat, Deepthroating, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Research, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhorne/pseuds/Greenhorne
Kudos: 45





	A New Breed

It was just a few weeks ago that I was on death row, counting out the days until my execution. I had been apologizing to my friends and family, telling them that I regretted what I did and how much I missed them. I never got a response back, not a single letter. I was ready to face death, believing I deserved it when I was approached by the guards about a visitor. I hadn’t seen anyone for weeks, and I was excited because I thought it was my mother or father, but it was not anyone I knew. It was a woman from Weyland-Yutani.

She offered me a chance to live, not as a prisoner but as a test subject. She convinced me that it was an opportunity to save lives, to redeem myself. The details were unclear, but I jumped at the offer, saying I’d do anything to make up for what I did, so just like that, my execution was cancelled.

I was sent onto a space station owned by Weyland-Yutani that focused on biological research. For a few weeks, I was kept in a cell, fed from a tray with guards stationed by me and others. Shitty food and almost nothing to do, but at least I wouldn’t be dying. 

As days passed, I would notice that every once in a while, I would see a prisoner escorted out of their cell to complete their part of the contract, but none of them ever returned. Naturally, I was scared. I had no idea what they were doing to the prisoners, what they were going to do to me. Not knowing was torture but I also hoped I would never find out, but I knew I was hoping for too much. 

While I was beginning to write letters again, believing I had traded on death sentence for another, a few people came knocking on my door. Two guards, one scientist of sorts. I tried to tell them that I wasn’t ready, but they forced me to come with them. We stopped at a door that was surrounded by protective glass and other white coats, there were even cameras propped around.

“Clothes.” One of the guards ordered. I was confused why I would need to be naked, but I complied. I took off my jumpsuit then handed it to him. I felt embarrassed, but the jumpsuit was not enough. “Underwear too.” He told me, and I started to feel very nervous. All these people would be watching me, cameras recording my naked body… I decided it was best not to think about it and stripped naked.

The door was opened, and I followed one guard and the biologist as I was led to the center of the room. There was nothing was inside but a few circles on the ground that blended in with the tiles, but they looked like they could be moved mechanically, hiding something underneath. I was wondering what it could be when the scientist spoke. “I am sorry that your purpose had to be kept a secret for so long, but we had a good reason.” My mind was still on the door thing, but he was quickly gaining my attention. “This is a Weyland-Yutani research station focused on reproductive research of an alien life form.” He noticed the look of shock and fear on my face when those words escaped him, and he quickly reassured me. “There will not be any harm done to you if you listen to what we say. We have found a xenomorph lifeform that almost guarantees the survival of the host, and you are the first person to test that on this station.” It still sounded like I was going to die, but I didn’t have any other choice. If I refused, if I even could, I would be back on death row. This was the only way I could possibly live.

“This lifeform plants itself onto a host and will subdue them through asphyxiation or paralyzing poison. We had initially been testing with a species of this lifeform that killed its host by burrowing through their chest…” I gulped in worry. “...But a new species was found once it came into contact with a certain reptile whose scales were too tough to break through. Then, after multiple generations, the lifeform learned it was a wasted effort and stopped attempting to harm its host.” It sounded like they were telling the truth. Why? I wasn’t sure, maybe to keep me calm. 

The biologist continued talking but had stopped dumbing down what he was saying. It would’ve taken me years and multiple degrees to translate what he was saying, but at the end, he finally told me what to do. “Do not panic. We do not want it killing you and we most certainly don’t want you killing it.”

I thought it was easy and simple enough. Just don’t panic. I tried to breathe evenly as the two Weyland-Yutani employees left, leaving me alone in the room. Then shortly after the door closed, an order was given behind the glass and two of the circles on the floor shifted. Two strange objects were lifted from below the floor, things that almost looked like pods. I thought that maybe it was a plant because it did not move, but out of fear I stayed away.

“Step closer to it.” Someone said through a speaker. I personally didn’t think it was a good idea, but I had no choice but to do as they said. I shakenly crept up to the weird bulb and the top opened. “Look inside.” They said, and I made a quick prayer before I did.

I only saw it for a quick second. Some spider-looking thing with something that looked like a vagina, but as soon as I caught that glance it sprung up at me. I screamed for half a second before it clung onto my face, muffling me completely. Its ligaments wrapped around my skull tightly and its tail clung to my neck, as if it were threatening to choke me. Still, I tried to peel it off my face and the thing’s tail held my neck tighter, closing my airways the more I struggled. “Do not panic.” I heard them say again, but it was easy for them to say. I kept fighting and fighting it, but this tiny thing was ten times stronger than I was. I could feel my airways being crushed before I finally stopped resisting. I let go off the creature and it let go of me. 

I was hyperventilating but still breathing, but I realized that it was somehow feeding me air. I took a deep breath, but when I did, something emerged from the creature. A slimy tube landed on my tongue. The warm and salty taste made me retch as it continued making its way to the back of my throat, where my choking continued. The tail wrung around my neck slightly contracted, as if it was warning me not to bite down, so I let it push the proboscis further into my throat, inch after inch. Eventually, my gag reflex stopped and let it force its way into me. I could feel it pushing against the walls of my neck as it reached my chest. It was the most uncomfortable thing I had ever experienced, and it just wouldn’t end. It felt like it was about to reach my stomach before it stopped moving. The tube-like organ must’ve been almost two feet long.

I felt the creature begin spraying something inside of me. Something warm, like soup. But before I had a chance to figure out what it was, I heard the other pod behind me slither open. The facehugger inside crawled out and made its way towards me. I froze in fear as I felt the bony fingers walk up my leg before stopping at my rear end. The thing latched onto my butt like how the other one was latched onto my face, and I had a horrible thought. Please don’t tell me it’s going to… 

The second facehugger’s proboscis came out of its orifice and immediately found my hole. It penetrated me slowly, then slowly fed me its long tube. So much length was just gone inside of me, and for some reason, it felt good having the proboscis shoved so far inside of me. But I didn’t want to embarrass myself. All I could think was, Don’t get a boner. Don’t get a boner. Don’t get a boner. 

I could feel that the tip was reaching my stomach and it was strangely and unwelcomingly pleasurable. My cock twitched just once and the facehugger took notice of that. It’s tail quickly wrapped around my flaccid cock, playing with it until I became erect. I heard remarks from behind the glass and I felt so embarrassed, but these creatures were fucking me. It was the first time I’ve had sex in years, and it felt incredible.

As my dick was being gently stroked by the alien lifeform’s tail, the proboscis had finally reached its full length and had penetrated me all the way into my stomach, where it began simultaneously spraying what I could only imagine was its seed with the other facehugger. It felt like there was an endless amount of their fluids, and that only made it hotter. 

I would’ve moaned if I could, having both my throat and my ass used like that. And the facehugger on my rear somehow knew just how to perfectly stroke my cock. Even I couldn’t have given myself a better handjob. I only lasted a few minutes before I had the best orgasm I had in years, but the facehuggers stayed attached for hours. They slowly filled me with viscous fluid, making sure every cubic inch of my belly was filled with semen. And every so often, the facehugger would try and get me to cum again, and I gave in once, letting it stroke me to completion, but I could not bring myself to let it happen a third time.

After a couple minutes, the one in my throat naturally finished first. I felt its claws loosen and grow very weak, as if the thing had died on my face. I had to wrangle the two-foot long organ out of my throat. I coughed and heaved as it escaped me. I tried to vomit what it had put inside of me but it wouldn’t come out, like it was stuck to my insides. I saw that a fluid similar in color and texture to semen was dribbling out of the deceased face-huggers proboscis. 

I was grateful to be able to see again but seeing just how ugly the creature was made me feel even more ashamed. And its small size made me so surprised that it was able to fill me with so much fluid. My stomach felt filled to the brim, and as the second facehugger’s flow came to a stop, I noticed that my stomach had been slightly engorged by the amount.

I quivered in disgusting pleasure as I slowly pulled the second creature out. A small bit of semen trickled out of me as I lied down on the ground beside them. For a reason I did yet not know, I was getting extremely exhausted. I stared at my inflated belly, wondering if it was appropriate for me to fall asleep when I noticed it move. Adrenaline from fear extinguished my fatigue as I saw movement inside of me again. “W-what’s going on?” I asked them, not getting any answer. I watched in fear as the movements grew more frequent and larger, my stomach moving in shapes that shouldn’t be possible. Then suddenly, I felt a sharp pain. I screamed, thinking it was digging its way out of my stomach, but instead, the pain was moving. Further and further away, and it was becoming clear that the pain was from stretching and not clawing. Something was inside of me and it was making its way out through my asshole like I was a woman giving birth. I cried out in pain, it hurt so much, and I worried the tunnels inside of me would tear. “Make it stop! Make it stop!” I begged as I felt the creature’s hands poke out from my asshole, using its strength to push its head through. I cried out in pain as my once-taut hole was gaped wide open by the creature as it forced its way out.

I felt numb and sweaty as the creature scurried away to hide. I was panting and exhausted, ready to pass out at any moment when I felt more movement. There was a second one. “No, no, no, no. Not again.” I whined as the sharp pain returned, but not as intensely as before. I felt the infant lifeform moving through me, painfully reopening my bruised tunnels to meet its sibling. I felt so sick as I watched the bulge move down from my stomach, then squeeze out of my asshole. Then, like its brother, it ran away without a second though.

I didn’t have the energy to move. My lower body slowly began to grow numb as tears slowly stopped rolling down my face. Then, as my eyelids began to close, the door opened as two heavily armored guards entered. The last thing I saw before I fell unconscious was them wrestling my two newborn xenomorphs into a container.


End file.
